Lazos
by Laura Wolff
Summary: Himawari ha tenido una infancia difícil a raíz de dolorosas acciones de su padre. Con su familia rota, ¿podrá perdonar a quienes más ama o elegirá dejar todo atrás? Centrado años después de Naruto Gaiden. SasuNaru.


No sé si mi musa habrá regresado debido al ataque de inspiración que me ha dado por publicar cosillas después de leer Naruto Gaiden. Es como si me hubiesen lavado el cerebro de toda la época que no escribí y me hubiesen dejado como era hace cuatro años, aunque demasiado oxidada, je. Espero que este fic/one-shot (porque aun no estoy segura si esto tendrá continuación) sea de su agrado.

* * *

Naruto no me pertenece. Es de Masashi Kishimoto y yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

 **Traición**

Himawari Uzumaki llegó a Konoha temprano por la mañana, se había ido de misión a Suna para entregar unos papeles al Kazekage y al ser hija de su mejor amigo, era normal que hubiese extendido su estadía en esas tierras desérticas. Sin embargo, alargar el tiempo en sus misiones se estaba haciendo una dolorosa costumbre, no importaba el lugar a donde fuera. La joven comenzaba a hartarse de Konoha. No es que odiara la aldea que la vio crecer pero existía cierta aversión a sus habitantes que no podía pasar por alto, tanto que incluso estaba considerando pedir un cambio a alguna otra aldea. La idea resultaba posible por los privilegios que tenía al ser hija del Hokage pero alzar la voz para exigir su libertad era difícil.

La joven de cabello azul decidió tomarse el tiempo para ir a reportarse con el Hokage. Extrañó a sus padres y hermano pero aun no se acostumbraba a los cambios que su pequeña familia había sufrido, así que decidió postergar unos minutos más para dar por terminada la misión, como vil cobarde que era. Decidió darse una vuelta por uno de los puestos de comida, una tienda de dulces, para ser más específica. Siempre que comenzaba a sentirse triste iba ahí para comprar dangos. Ella pensaba que era una buena medicina para curar cualquier tipo de dolor, aunque fuese momentáneo.

Entró en el establecimiento, sentándose en una de las mesas apartadas del lugar y esperó pacientemente a que una de las meseras llegara a atenderla. Dejó su morral en una de las sillas vacías, ahí dentro guardaba cartas de sus padres que se acumulaban. Procuraba no abrirlas, Himawari era demasiado sentimental y detestaría arruinar una misión en un arranque de lágrimas, después de todo había heredado el carácter sensible y débil de su madre.

Una chica simpática de cabello castañó llegó para pedir su orden, aunque sólo seguía el protocolo pues ambas se conocían desde que esa tienda había abierto,un año antes de que Himawari comenzara a recibir misiones a lugares cada vez más lejanos. Pidió dango y té para comer ahí mismo. Se limpió el sudor de la cara con el paño que la mesera le dejó y se recogió el largo cabello en una coleta alta. Himawari hubiese pasado una hora de tranquilidad en ese lugar hasta que sus planes se vinieron abajo en cuanto vio a Sarada Uchiha entrar por la puerta. Hizo el amago por ocultarse pero sabía que era inútil ocultar su chackra tan rápido y sobre todas las cosas, de alguien como ella.

Ambas se observaron con cierta incomodidad. Himawari desvió su vista hacia la mesa, como si la madera fuese lo más importante, como si eso pudiera protegerla de los ojos negros que la miraban tan fijamente. La menor de los Uzumaki sintió que perdía el aliento en cuanto escuchó los pasos fuertes y decididos de la única Uchicha acercándose hacia ella. Se sintió demasiado estúpida y imaginándose a sí misma haciendo los movimientos torpes de su madre chocando sus índices como un tic nervioso y que servía sólo de hazmerreír.

-Sabía que vendrías aquí- Dijo Sarada como no queriendo la cosa, mirando hacia la barra de postres. - Te has demorado más tiempo de lo normal, el Hokage comenzaba a preocuparse por ti.

-No tiene porqué preocuparse, él sabía que iba a Suna. - la voz de Himawari sonó agresiva y pensó que por un momento estaba hablando como Boruto. -Gaara jamás permitiría que algo malo me ocurriese.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más te la pasarás huyendo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más harás que tu padre cargue con la culpabilidad? - Sarada cuestionó con la voz herida- ¡El Hokage no merece que sus hijos le traten así sólo por seguir sus sueños!

Himawari sintió como su cara se enrojecía por el coraje. Había estado ignorando los cuchicheos y las miradas malintencionada de los clientes que se hallaban ahí pero todo se había ido al carajo gracias a Sarada. La odiaba, a ella y toda la estirpe Uchiha y en especial a su "adorado" padre. Cuando era pequeña no comprendía porque Boruto sentía esa aversión a su progenitor, ella (al igual que todos), pensaba que se debía a que Naruto pasaba más tiempo en su oficina y menos en su hogar... La realidad era demasiado diferente y su hermano sabía de ella desde hacía muchísimo tiempo antes de que todo estallara. Himawari recordó el sabor amargo de la traición cuando cumplió recién había cumplido los catorce años. Todavía podía sentir los vestigios de la decepción en su corazón herido.

-¡No eres nadie para decirme qué debo hacer!- gritó Himawari en un estallido de cólera- ¿O es que acaso te crees mi hermana mayor sólo porque Sasuke prefirió el culo de mi padre luego de usar a tu madre como incubadora?

La satisfacción de dejar a Sarada estupefacta le duró muy poco porque en seguida un halo de dolor le llegó al pecho, le quemaba. Era como si de repente toda la ira contenida hubiese querido salir y lamentablemente la mejor amiga de Boruto había pagado las consecuencias. Daba igual haber hecho sentir mal a la de cabello negro, de todos modos Himawari y Boruto se hallaban en la misma situación. Tanto Hinata como Sakura fueron utilizadas como incubadoras y fueron abandonadas por los hombres que amaron toda su vida y ahora sus hijos pagaban las consecuencias.

Porque Sasuke y Naruto habían confesado acerca del amor que se profesaban sin importarles lo que la sociedad y sus respectivas familias pensaran acerca de ello. Habían sido egoístas como si se trataran de dos críos sin responsabilidades. Era por eso que Himawari no podía ver a su padre a la cara, no con Hinata sin poder salir de su depresión o con Boruto apartado de la realidad.

-Habla con tu padre, Himawari... Él tiene muchas cosas qué decirte, necesita de Boruto y de ti.

-¿Y dónde estuvo él cuando yo lo necesitaba? - Himawari tomó sus cosas y dejó el dinero de su comida sobre la mesa. Había perdido el apetito y los cuchicheos de los aldeanos eran insoportables. Le dedicó una mirada venenosa a la Uchiha, saliendo del establecimiento dejando atrás las voces ahogadas, de los rumores, de las críticas, de todo. Ella sólo quería llegar a un lugar tranquilo para desahogar su furia mal contenida.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría saber qué opinan acerca de este escrito, gracias por leer. Saludos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
